gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Daniels
| birth_name = Albert Daniels |occupation = Actor, artist, Creative Director, producer, poet, and rapper |origin = Bronx, New York, United States |genre = Hip hop |associated_acts = DMC, Kanye West, KRS-One, MC Lyte, T.I., Naledge, Macy Gray, Fabolous, Maino, Abiodun Oyewole | website = twitter.com/albeback | background=solo_singer }} Albert Daniels (born January 8, 1983 in Bronx, New York), also known as Albe Back, often stylized ALBe. Back, is an actor, producer, poet, and rapper. Early life Albert Daniels was born and raised in Bronx, New York and is of Black and Puerto Rican descent. Career Acting In 2006 Daniels was in the Chris Robinson directed film ATL Retrieved on 8 April 2011. alongside T.I.. Daniels played the role of “Brooklyn”, a New York transplant and one of Rashad's (played by T.I.) closest friends. Robinson had known Daniels since he was a young production assistant on his music video shoots in New York. According to Chris Robinson "When he was a production assistant on music video shoots in New York, he was this annoying kid who was always getting fired because he was so inquisitive and obnoxious. But I always thought he had something. Eight years later, I ran into him in New York at a poetry reading and knew he was perfect. But he had to audition and he didn’t have any money to get to Atlanta, so he went out and hustled money doing poetry in the subways, got on the bus and came down. He was amazing and he got the part. He deserved it." Daniels also played himself in SP!T, a Rotimi Rainwater film about the world of spoken word and four poets and their attempt to make it to a national slam competition. SP!T explores the connection between spoken word and Hip Hop. In the film Daniels gives viewers his perspective on soul searching in the world of poetry, and finding solace and refuge in a place called the Nuyorican Poets Café. In 2013 ALBe Back signed With Big time commercial agency Arlene Thornton & Assoc 2017 Had a guest starring role in the New TV movie "The New Edition" in which he plays a school kid commenting on the artist career. 2017 He is set to also appear in the upcoming 2Pac biopic, All Eyez on Me as AB. 2017 ALBe also has a role in the new up and coming film "BODIED" Which is a Joshpen Khan film expected to be in Sundance 2018 Poetry As a poet and musician, Daniels is known as Albe Back. In 2006, he was featured on episode 8 of Season 5 of Russell Simmons Presents Def Poetryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXo8HIiHM8. Music In 2008 Albe Back was featured in XXL Magazine's "FEATURE HIGHLIGHTS '08" in "Al Be Back: For My People". In the same year he also released his mixtape Love You More which he collaborated with artists such as Naledge, and 88 Keys. Love You More also features the hit single "Mira Mira" in which Albe collaborated with rapper Fabolous. In the summer of 2008 ALBe BACK was named unsigned hype in hip hops Legendary Source Magazine. In 2009, he released his album Hi. for free download. The album featured guest appearances from KRS-One, MC Lyte, and the track "Goodnight", which had been featured on Kanye West's Graduation album. Albe Back, along with Mos Def lay vocals on the track. In 2010, Albe Back released his mixtape Back 2 Dope which was executive produced by Jared Lee Gosselin and features rapper Maino, DMC, Macy Gray, and Albe's mentor and co-founder of The Last Poets, Abiodun Oyewole. In 2011, 2dopeboyz.com Released a joint project with ALBe Back "Raphael Dela Ghetto" Featuring Allen Ritter & Ski Beatz as Producers. In 2012 ALBe Back workshopped his One Man Play "Apartment 3B" set to release in 2014 In 2013 ALBe Back Scored music on a Major Motion picture called "N.Y.C. Underground" Directed by Jessy Terrero, starring actors Evan Ross and Dania Ramerez In 2013 ALBe Back Featured On a Talib Kweli "Gravitas" With a song called "Art Imitates life" Featuring The Roots Black Thought and Rah Digga Discography Albums in 2015 ALBe BACK released called "The Album" on Apple Music Tidal and Spotify. His hit song Str8 was premiered by Dr Dre on his radio show The Pharmacy. Where Dr Dre himself played Albe Back's The ALBum. Beats by Dre also sponsored all of Music off the album. The Album FEATURES Mack Wilds Styles P Malik Yusef The Last Poets. Hi. (2009) Mixtapes Love You More (2008) Back 2 Dope (2010) "2dopeboyz.com Presents Raphael Dela Ghetto" (2011) ALBe Back has musically worked with Kanye West "Good Night" Mos Def "Good Night" Macy Grey "Money" Fabolous "Mira Mira" DMC (Run DMC) "I like it" Joell Ortiz "Dinero" Talib Kweli "Art Imitates life" Krs One "16 17 18" The One Minute Show in 2015 Beats By Dre / APPLE also bought a season of the One Minute Show. This was the One Minute Shows highest platform and biggest audience to date. ALBe Back Interviewed Wiz Khalifa Action Bronson and artist Fetti Wap. Beats by Dre was also inspired by Albe by naming their next series BPM (Beats per Minute) This was ALBe's idea and Beats has now been using this BPM series for the last 2 years. in 2014 The One Minute show had a complete season on MASSAPPEAL.COM With a range of new guest and funny outcomes. Tyler the Creator Lenny S Jackie Long Kevin Mccall to name a few all were guest on MassAppeals edition of the One Minute Show. Beginning in 2010, Albe Back began filming an online series of shorts called The One Minute Show in collaboration with Creative Control TV. After the first season, Albe Back and his multimedia company JusBe, began to manage and produce the shorts in which he interviews people in a minute or less. His shorts have highlighted people such as Bridget Barkan, Stalley, Angie Martinez, Dame Dash, and Ski Beatz. Other Appearances 2015 Albe Back Hosted the BET Hip Hop Cypher with DJ Premier. 2016 Albe Daniels appeared the movie RINGSIDE where he plays as a boxer's cut man and trainer in the movie. BET's The Deal (2008) MTV News Mixtape Mondays (2008) Cameo in Alicia Keys' "Teenage Love Affair" Music Video Cameo in T.I.'s "What You Know" Music Video Cameo in Ludacris' "Celebrity Chick" Music Video References External links * Category:1983 births Category:American male actors Category:Living people Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Rappers from New York City Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:African-American songwriters Category:American songwriters Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:African-American male rappers Category:People from the Bronx Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:American rappers of Caribbean descent Category:American spoken word poets